A Kill Of Passion
by emilyjaydenlove4ever
Summary: Jayden Shiba is wanted. He kidnaps and murders woman. He kidnaps Emily planning to kill but he never knew he would fall in love with her. J/E AU
1. Chapter 1

-Emily's House-

Emily was wandering around her garden picking some yellow roses. She went back into her home into a room with light yellow walls and a window making the walls even brighter. She placed the roses on the dining table and went to turn on her TV to the news channel.

"_There has been another body found. This was the work of Jayden Shiba. He contacts the police with a undetected numbers and says where the body is. All 4 bodies he kidnapped and murdered were all in a meadow or garden with a single red rose in their hands. Look out for Shiba, we have yet to caught him. And the weather…"_

Jayden Shiba was _still_ not caught, Emily thought. She started to call her best friend, Mia.

"Hey, Mia."

"Emily! Did you hear about Shiba on the news?"

"Yea. Do you know who he killed?"

"Yes. You remember Alexis Amber right? He killed her."

Alexis Amber was a 'popular' and always bullied Emily. Emily just felt sad that she died and not relived.

"Emily, come to my house today. My parents are gone and I want to have a party."

"Alright. Bye Mia!"

She hung up the phone.

She went to her closet and picked a yellow off the shoulder dress the went mid-thigh. She picked out a black purse and heels.

A hour later she started walking towards Mia's house.

Jayden Shiba was walking down a sidewalk in disguise. She suddenly found a women walking in yellow. He wondered what she was doing. He followed her for a bit and then came over and said, "Hello, I'm Aiden Hertz."

"Hello…I'm Emily."

"Emily, such a pretty name for a pretty girl!"

Emily blushed a little. "I'm going to a friends house do you want to join me, Aiden?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence when Emily was passing a deserted ally way Jayden pushed her in and threw her lightly to the wall. She crumpled down to her knees. Jayden roughly took her hands and pushed her back against the wall. Emily's head was bleeding a little and she screamed out agonized in pain from the hit.

"Why, Aiden?" Those were her last word when everything became dark.

Emily finally awake again about 2 days later. She wondered where she was when she sat up the pain was back and she remembered everything from that day. Jayden came through the door without his disguise on and handed her a plate of eggs.

"Wait! You're Jayden Shiba!"

"Yes. I know who I am." Jaden replied calmly as Emily ate her eggs.

"I see you trust me." Jayden said, "You're eating the eggs."

Emily was staving she didn't eat for 3 days. She finished the eggs and put the plate on the bedside table. On the table was a picture in broken glass. It looked like Jayden as a kid on the shoulders of someone who she assumed was his father. Next to his father was a very beautiful woman. Her mother, Emily thought.

Jayden looked at the picture tears in his eyes he said, "They got divorced. I killed them when I was 17. Now I'm 18 years old today."

"Happy Birthday. You may have kidnapped me and planning to kill me but you should celebrate even with some girl who you kidnapped. Also here." She picked up her purse inside there was lots of things until she found a picture of her as child and one of her right now. She handed it to him and said, "Keep them." Emily then blacked out since there was sleep medication in the eggs.

"Sleep tight, Emily." He had a perfect plan to kill her.

**Hey guys it's Emily. If you haven't read my profile that's my name. Well anyways sorry for the delay this is a NEW STORY. PLEASE REVIEW. I wanted to be kinda horror-ish since most J/E stories right now are more on the love-ish and cliché-ish. Sorry but we all do need some horror things to balance out the love.**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

-Jayden's House-

Emily awoke the next day to the sounds of bangs and clatters. She quickly sprang from her bed to be jolted back by ropes.

"Jayden?"

Jayden came in. He had dark circles under his eyes, his clothing was ripped in several places, he was also bleeding a little, and he looked kinda drunk.

"Jayden."

Emily was able to get out of the ropes. She made Jayden sit down on the bed. She went to the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit and a wet towel. She dabbed the towel on the blood. It was pretty bad.

"How did this happen?"

"It's called depression with beer and a knife."

She stayed silent. With the knife remark, she lifted up a sleeve of his shirt. He cut himself about 20-30 times up both of his arms.

They weren't bleeding, but she could tell it was pretty recent. She finished caring for him and she threw away the peelings of the Band-Aids.

"Jayden, please don't ever do this again."

"Shut up! You are not the boss of me!" He grabbed Emily and threw her to the bed and wrapped the ropes around her hands in a tight knot. She screamed but Jayden didn't care. He quickly left the room throwing a vase on the floors.

Soon enough night fell. She could hear Jayden's deep breathing from her room. She started singing a lullaby that Serena used to sing to her. She started crying. That night was about the first in years that she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Jayden felt better. He remembered that Emily helped him yesterday. But why? Why would she help him when she knew he was going to kill her? It made no sense.

"Women," he muttered.

Jayden checked up on Emily. She was still asleep with dried tears in her eyes.

"WAKE UP."

Emily screamed startled. "Oh."

He took the ropes of, of her and told her, "Go freshen up or whatever. I'll make breakfast."

She left the room to find that the whole house was messy. Real messy. There were shattered beers and picture frames on the floor, dirty clothes, and rotten food.

Emily sighed and found the bathroom.

It wasn't small and not big either. She found chains with blood on them on the floor. But, that was mostly it. She took a shower and washed her face and mouth with water.

When she came out she could smell eggs. She found Jayden in the kitchen eating. She climbed onto the chair at the breakfast bar across to Jayden and started eating. She gobbled it up. Throughout breakfast they did not speak to each other but just some eye contact.

**Het guys! Happy New Year's [Eve]! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I BLAME SCHOOL! Anyways hope you LIKED this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF JEMILY! Bye loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Jayden's house-

Emily decided, I _will_ get out of here today! Jayden wasn't home yet. She was still chained up to the bed, as she wondered what her escape plan should be. She found a knife kinda close to her. _Jayden used that knife to cut himself._ She tried to grab it, and she couldn't reach it. She heard a doorknob twisting, _Jayden!_ She tried to look like she was asleep. Her heart beat was wild, as she heard Jayden walking into the room. She could hear him open the door.

"Wake up, girl."

I stayed still.

He took the blanket off of me in a rage, and slapped me hard across my face.

I was stunned. _How could he?!_ Well, he _is_ a killer.

He unlocked me, and then roughly guided me to the kitchen.

"Eat. Now. We're going somewhere, if you're nice I won't hit you anymore, and I'll try to be nice as well."

"Deal." I started eating. "Where are we going?"

"The woods, I have a small camp and cabin thing there."

"Sounds better than here, at least."

He did a half smile, and started packing.

-3 hours later-

"Are we there yet," I asked?

"No, now stop whining."

"I'm going to pass out in this heat!"

"JUST KEEP WALKING!"

I grunted, and started walking again, and of course a few minutes later, I started to feel light-headed.

"Emily? EMILY!" Jayden ran to Emily who was farther behind.

"…Emily?" She passed out from the heat.

Jayden carried Emily bridal style to the cabin.

-1 hour later-

I woke up to Jayden dabbing my face with a moist cloth.

"Jayden?"

He smiles at me, and said, you passed out, from the heat." He gave me a shy smile.

I smiled back, "Thank you."

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been lazy, sorry! Well, enjoy this chapter, and I might upload another chapter again today! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Cabin-

"There's going to be a big storm today, so lets hope the power stays on through the whole thing," Jayden said.

"How long will it last for?"

"It's supposed to start in a few minutes and last until tomorrow morning."

Ah, there's a _storm!?_ I'm really scared now!

I can already _hear_ the thunder from outside. I went back to my room, and tried to distract myself by getting in the bed and going under the red and gold, thin blanket. It's no use I still _see_ the lightning.

The rain started pouring hard across the roof. It would lightning and thunder every few minutes. Then, the power suddenly out.

I heard Jayden groan, "Emily, are you okay?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"I _just_ finished making dinner. Come to the table, I put some candles so you can kinda see, luckily theres nothing to trip on."

I started walking to the hallway, and once I got out of my room I could sorta see from all the candles.

"What's for dinner?"

"Just some baked potatoes."

"Yummy."

-After Dinner (still at table)-

It was still storming outside and I'm scared as ever. The wind also picked up a ton. Should I ask him? Maybe I will. But, I don't want him to say no. Gah, not sure what to do, but I've had enough with this storm. I'm just going to ask him.

"Jayden, is it fine, if I sort of, sleep in your bed, with you? I'm really scared of storms..."

He looked at me, and said, "Sure, I guess, I won't be getting much sleep tonight with the storm anyways."

I smiled at him, I don't care if he's going to kill, at least we're being nice to each other.

-Jayden's Bed-

His bed was a queen bed, so there was room for me to sleep but not much room. We both climbed into bed, and looked out the window. Still storming. Jayden sighed.

"Emily, why are you scared of storms?"

"I've never really thought _why_, I just am, and I have no clue why. Aren't you scared of anything?"

"I used to be scared of heights, but I got over it."

I smiled.

"Emily, I'm really sorry, how things are going to be turning out, I don't like killing people, I just have this strong beast inside of me, that craves for blood."

After that sentence I fell asleep.

**YES! Another chapter done! ENJOY IT! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

-The Morning After The Storm-

I woke up, to a wonderful smell from the kitchen. What's he making? Smells like waffles! Yum.

"Jayden?"

"I'm here, hold on one second, SHIT! Ah, come here, breakfast is done..."

"What happen?"

"Burned my hand a little."

I came out of his room, and went the table, he was wrapping his arm.

"Jayden, you have to put it under cold water first."

"Right. I knew that." He then did that and quickly wrapped up his hand, and started eating.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I'll give you a free day, we can go exploring, it's supposed to be sunny all day."

I smiled, "That sounds great!"

-Forest-

"Um, Jayden, where are we going?"

"This trail thing, its kinda long, but it's an easy trail."

We started walking up the trail, looking at the nature as we passed, and Jayden didn't seem like a cold-blooded killer, he looked like a normal teenage boy, and I guess we kinda looked like a couple, expect for our clothes. Both our clothes had tears in them, but we didn't mind.

After a while it started to get dark, and soon enough it was night.

"I'm not sure how to get back, we probably have to just sleep on the ground tonight."

"Okay, sounds cool, I've always loved to camp!"

We went down to the leaves, and tried not touch, but it was kinda hard, it was really chilly, and then it started to rain. The rain was freezing.

Jayden and I looked at each other, he took his hand, and moved some of my wet hair away, and then started caressing my cheek. It felt...nice. After that I kinda lost control, he started getting closer, and closer, and soon enough, we're kissing in the rain.

He hand his hand on my waist, getting into the kiss, and I had my hand in his hair, and then suddenly, like he finally realized whats happening, he pulled away. Then everything was awkward.

The rain wasn't stopped anytime soon, so I'm just going to think about...the kiss. To be honest, I really liked it, and that kinda scared me. He's going to murder me soon, and we kissed, and I liked it. But I just liked the kiss, right? Not him, just his lips. But those were nice lips, soft, and not chapped at all, and his hair was really soft too.

Argh, I'm getting sleep, I'll just think about this in the morning.

-Waking Up-

When I woke, I wasn't in the woods anymore, and I felt like I wasn't even touching anything. When I opened my my eyes, Jayden was looking forward, and when he caught me staring, he just blushed a little, and looked straight ahead again.

I could tell we close to the cabin, and then he said, "When we get back to the cabin, I need you wear a disguise I put in your closet, and we need to go an apartment in the city, if you don't squeal that I'm Jayden, I'll won't handcuff you, but I will lock the apartment from the outside."

"Deal. As long as I don't look like a hooker."

"No, we are going to be a married couple, that's is on a honeymoon, at an expensive hotel. So make sure to act lovey dovey, whenever someone thinks we're faking.

**Another chapter for this story DONE! Enjoy it! Please review! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

-The City-

The only thing different about us, was our hair, we were wearing wigs, and better clothes, but thats it. Instead of my normal blonde curly hair, I have long brown hair, and Jayden has a longish black wig on.

We're walking to a fancy hotel, which comes with an option of locking the out side as well. It's pretty pricey, and Jayden got the honeymoon suite.

"Here we are, I'll get us checked in."

-The Room-

"We're only staying for about an hour so don't get comfy."

I nodded, it was at least better than his house.

"I'm going out, so you stay here, there's food in the fridge, and if you must use the computer, please don't go on any social networking website."

"Fine."

He left, and I drifted off to sleep, I was very tired from all the moving.

When I woke up again, I was back at the cabin.

-Cabin-

Am I really that light off a sleeper, I thought.

"Here, I got you some dinner." It looked like homemade soup, and it smelled really good. I was starving, I didn't get a chance to eat at the hotel.

"Thanks."

The meal was silent, I kept eating, and he kept staring.

"You know, Emily, you remind me of this girl I fell in love with. She was bright and bubbly, just like you. When we broke up, she disappeared. I have no idea where she is right now."

I hugged him, "You may be a killer, but you still have some good in you."

"I don't want to kill, I really want to stop, I want stop with you, I'll still go to jail for the rest of my life, but I want to stop, I have no idea why I kill."

I hugged him again.

"I have a friend who's a lawyer, maybe he can help."

He smiled, "Hopefully, I'll even do a written statement, maybe to just doing community service my entire life."

"So how long are you going to keep me here for?"

"I'm not sure yet. Well, it's getting pretty late."

He took the bowl, and put on my bedside table, he put the blanket over me and kissed my forehead. I drifted to sleep again.

-Next Day, Cabin-

This time I woke up before Jayden did, and I started to cook some eggs for the both of us.

"Jayden, I made breakfest for us!"

Apperently, he was shoring, and when he came to the table, all he had on was a bathrobe, his hair was still wet, and you could see some chest. Some water droplets fell down to his chest, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Uh...Emily?"

"Sorry!" We both blushed pretty red, just like his robe.

I walked to the couch, followed by Jayden. When we finished eating, and he changed into normal clothes, he said, "Meet me outside."

There was a light drizzle outside.

I took his red jacket, and met him by a little garden. He turned to me and said, "For you." They were yellow roses, "I love these, thank you."

I stared into his ice blue eyes, and we took my hand, we started getting closer, but before our lips touched, I went back inside after saying, "Thank you."

"Your welcome...Emily." He blushed a little, and then followed me back inside.

**Hope you liked that almost moment! Thanks for all the reviews! Also, if you haven't checked out my other story, please do! It's called "Drowning In Pure Hate". PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
